Generation X (Bookiebigbrain)
The tenth generation of Pokémon is the tenth installment of the Pokémon video games starting with Pokémon Amber, Tanzanite, Rhodonite and Turquoise and concluding with Pokémon Let's Go Riolu and Let's Go Buneary. This generation saw the debut of 250 new Pokémon species as well as the introduction of the Kerusa Region and the return of all previous regions. The games of the tenth generation were the first games released for the Nintendo Switch X. Main Series Games Pokémon Amber, Tanzanite, Rhodonite and Turquoise Released worldwide on November 14th 2026, these games were the first ever Generation X games. They were also the first truly open-world main-series Pokémon games. Set 4 years after the events of Pokémon Pedirot and Amethyst, the games feature a branching story full of vibrant characters. These games also introduced 250 new Pokémon. Pokémon Let's Go Riolu and Let's Go Buneary On November 17th 2027, Pokémon Let's Go Riolu and Let's Go Buneary were released. The games were set in the Sinnoh region different from the one seen in Pokémon Amber, Tanzanite, Rhodonite and Turquoise. Features like Go Park were added in while others like the Game Corner were either removed or revamped. Spin-off Games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Northern Hearth Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Northern Hearth is a title in the Mystery Dungeon series. Set in an unknown snow covered area, the player plays as a Pokémon as they seek to restore the hearth of the land. They were released on April 10th 2027. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Southern Waves Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Southern Waves is a title in the Mystery Dungeon series. Considered a sequel to Northern Hearth, the player plays as a Pokémon as they go on an adventure to find the Lost Azure City. They were released on June 19th 2028. Pokémon Ranger Lake Force Set in the Horoa Region, the player takes the role as a young ranger training to become the best Ranger in the Lake Force. On their journey, they will encounter the evil team Team Dawn Moon who has been polluting the lakes for their own personal gain. The game was released on March 10th 2027. Pokémon Ranger Desert Runes Set in the desert-based Resera Region, the player takes the role as a semi-experienced ranger who is helping other rangers to find the lost runes. Another team is interested in said runes with the villainous team the Catchem Squad. The game was released on July 5th 2029. Advances in Gameplay * The addition of 250 new Pokémon, bringing the total to 1320. * The addition of 125 new moves, bringing the total to 941. * The addition of 57 new abilities, bringing the total to 358. * A new region to explore, the Kerusa Region, based on Hong Kong, Shenzhen, Zhuhai, the Wanshan Islands and Macau. * 42 existing Pokémon from Generations 2 to 8 gaining new regional variants. * A new mechanic: Vibrant Forms where some Pokémon gain multiple variants. * The game is now open-world with the player being able to access most of the region after getting their starter and Pokédex. * Advanced 3D models for buildings, Pokémon, items and people. * The free selection of gyms. * Having more than 8 gyms in a region. * The ability to hang out with rivals, Gym Leaders and other important characters. * The return of Poké Pelago. * The first new Z-Crystals introduced since Generation VII. See Also Generation XI Generation XII Generation XIII